Kanna Utsugi
is a Tower Witch and the member of the Ivory Quintet―KMM Gang. She is transferred with other members of KMM Gang after the second loss of Tanpopo Kuraishi to Honoka Takamiya's class. She is an underling of Medusa. Later, it was hinted that the five of KMM Gang, including her, be the allies of Workshop Witches by protecting Honoka allying with Ayaka. Appearance Kanna has bright caramel hair, which is tied into twintails with blue ribbon, and natural white eyes. She has an angry or tired-looking face, but so far nobody appears to be afraid of her. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform or her witch attire, consisting of a bubble gum pink-colored robe with darker pink circular lines and ribbon on it. Her witch hat has the same lines and leaking-liquid-like pattern on the top; a small doll is attached to the brim, sitting in repose, as if were riding. Personality Despite her constant angry appearance, Kanna has normal emotions, and eventually might understand Honoka's feelings about "that white-colored thing." But so far, she does not have a clear understanding of the Tower Witch politics, dealing with Evermillion. She also enjoys Tanpopo's karaoke at the "review" meetings, and much like normal people, she enjoys playing games. Background There is little known about her, but she was seen as a student of Muscle Junior High School in Honoka's dream of Ayaka's past.Witch Craft Works Episode 8 Chronology Takamiya-kun and the Witches' Introductions After Tanpopo's all-out attack failed, she transfers along with her other four comrades in to Honoka Takamiya's class. The next day, the four of the gang (excluding Mei) gets attacked by Ayaka Kagari and defeated by her. Later, on another morning, she and her gang again attacks Honoka and Ayaka, and again are quickly defeated by Ayaka. On "review" meetings, she is usually seen enjoying Tanpopo's singing. Takamiya-kun and Medusa and Evermillion Arc During the beginning of this arc, the five of the KMM Gang managed to use an abandoned room to make the gang officially part of the school's club activities. When Evermillion destroyed the Kagari residence, the five of them may have given moral support to Medusa, in vain, as Medusa was easily defeated by Ayaka. Later, they and Ayaka managed to hide Medusa and live in the Takamiya residence. Then after the merging incident, Medusa and the KMM Gang become temporarily part of Takamiya family, much to Honoka and Kasumi's surprise. Officially, the KMM Gang upheld the truce, unofficially Tanpopo led the KMM Gang in several attempts to capture Honoka; to please Medusa. All of those attempts failed. Kanna is also seen walking with Tanpopo, Ayaka, and Honoka when a rebellion held by Rinon occurs, and they managed to help him defeat Rinon after school. Powers and Abilities Kanna's powers are still unknown, the book she carries is a book (or grimoire) of demon spells called that contains many spells, letting her summon one or more demons, suggests that her capability is to apply curses to people she doesn't like. This makes her one of two people who use books for the storage or retrieval of spells. The other is Natsume Mikage (Mikage's book is much smaller, and more easily hidden). Relationships Tanpopo Kuraishi There is some implication that Kanna's closest friend is Tanpopo. Seen in certain actions, they were together along with one or another KMM Gang member; to do things in trio. Honoka Takamiya Targeting Honoka in the beginning of the story, this changes when Ayaka cares for Medusa and the KMM Gang, when Ayaka hides them in the Takamiya residence. And, as an aside, reciprocates in attempting to protect Honoka, much like Ayaka. It is unknown whether she shared feelings for Honoka, but she most likely supports him for/as the source for the White Princess. Medusa Medusa is the boss of KMM Gang. However, Kanna and Medusa are never seen actually talking together. Quotes *(to Tanpopo, after Tanpopo stating the truth) "Tanpopo-chan, Tanpopo-chan... Won't he get the wrong idea from that?... Never mind, I'm an idiot for asking." Character Art Designs Fig uzuki kanna01.png|Kanna's anime design (Human mode) Kanna_witch-mode.png|Kanna's anime design (Witch mode) Kanna_face.png|Kanna's anime facial design References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Tower Witch Category:Tougetsu Academy Students